Fallen Star
by SilentNightRyder
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is about to find something that is out of this world.


-=]- Falling Star –[=-

It was a normal day like all the others, Twilight sparkle trots tiredly through Ponyville after having stayed up all night reading the new Daring doo adventures, a small yawn escaped her lips as she moves past sugar cube corner, she didn't want to run into her friends in her state now, they would just be worried and tell her to sleep and she did not want to miss a day. She trot a full circle around Ponyville but still felt tired, she groaned a bit before beginning a gallop, her gallop was soon cut short by a mysterious light that shot across the sky and landed deep in the Everfree forest.

The lavender mare had seen falling stars a lot but none had landed so close to Ponyville, she had to get a closer look, she made a quick gallop to the library to grab her saddle bags, Spike was asleep at this time so she could easily sneak out without him waking, soon enough she was on her way to the Everfree forest. The forest edge was as dark as usual, foggy and creepy, dark clouds hung over it and strange noises came from inside, the star was in there and she wasn't going to let a few noises stop her, she took a step forward, gave out a calming breath before trotting forth, into the Everfree.

Almost a few metres in and she already had wished she had at least brought Rainbow Dash with her, that way if they got in a pickle Dash could lift Twilight and fly themselves out but it was too late now, she kept going forward uneasily, "Its ok Twilight, there just little critters.." she said to reassure herself but by coincidence a large roar echoed from a distance, her ears flattened against her head, "…Big critters" she whimpered but forced herself to keep going. It was dark now, she could see Luna's moon in between the canopy, it was a bright full moon but there weren't enough light to allow Twilight to see she levitated a lantern from her saddle bag and lit it, she made sure the light was a fair bit ahead of her so she wouldn't trot off a cliff, she kept going hitting her first snag, a Manticore lay asleep in the distance, she could tell by the growling and its mane blowing about in the cold wind, she had no choice but to sneak past it, she used her magic to shrink the flame a little before she began to sneak past it slowly, the foul breath swept over Twilight smelling of fish and other meats, Twilight had just stopped herself from gagging and kept going, soon she was past the Manticore, her magic grew the flame to allow her to see better again and she sighed relieved, she was close now.

The lavender mare had reached a clearing and decided to have a short rest, her hooves ached a bit, she kind of wished she hadn't did the circles around Ponyville now, it would be much easier if she slept in but then she knew if she was sleeping she wouldn't have seen the star, she levitated a small canteen from her bag, unscrewed the lid and drank half of its contents, the cool liquid felt good against her dry mouth, it was a while since she had drank something, soon enough she finished a sandwich and put the canteen back in her bag before heading ahead. The sound of running water went through her ears, she smiled a little thinking of the fresh river reflecting the light from the moon creating a beautiful sight but then she thought of the creatures in the water, electric eels and other dangerous fish, maybe a few wolves near the water getting a drink, she knew it was likely so she tried to keep in ear sot of the water source but not go near it.

Soon enough she had noticed a few trees have been torn apart like something had crashed through them, she smiled wagging her tail a bit before galloping ahead, the anticipation of seeing the star laying on the ground, she had imagined picking it up and putting it in the library for an exhibit, it would have to bring some ponies to the library, in her excited state she hadn't noticed the small crater, she tripped and fell down into the darkness.

The purple unicorn groaned a bit as she lay on the ground having just awoken from being unconscious, she had to take a second to remember where she was, soon enough it came to her and she looked around to spot not a star but a strange orb nearly as big as a Manticore, she tilted her head at the strange find and trotted closer, "What is this?" she said out loud, somehow she was expecting a answer but didn't get one, the orb was metallic, it had dents and a strange square seem like it could open, she went to the seam and reached a shaky hoof forward to put it on the metal, it was warm, a soft groan came from within, someone was inside it.

"Hang on!" Twilight yelled loud enough for the voice to hear and galloped to a nearby tree, she grabbed a sturdy stick and went back to the orb, she slid the stick into the seam before trying to force it open, it wouldn't work but soon the idea hit her, she face hoofed in stupidity, during the excitement of the find she had forgot she's a unicorn. Her horn glows a dark purple as the door glowed to, it was tough but it soon gave, the door flew off and dropped to the ground, smoke came from the orb fogging the area, Twilight had to shield herself from the smoke, she coughed a bit and waved some of the smoke away before her eyes widen, she saw the contents of the orb, it had a dark black mane, no fur, strange spiders on its limbs, it was a human.

Twilight stared at the being with wide eyes, she almost felt like her eyes were going to pop out from her skull but they had a good reason, she never had seen such a creature, the human mumbled, a limb twitched a bit, Twilight took a step back as she didn't know what to do, she was scared, terrified even but she was curious of the creature. She took an uneasy step forward before leaning into the orb, looking down at the human, it was a big bigger than a pony but just smaller then a Manticore, almost Celestia's size, Twilights sight never left the human even after the human slowly began to wake, its eyes opened slowly showing its brown iris's, a groan came from it before it sat up slowly, Twilight backed up quickly and stood a fair distance away staring, the human was female as she could tell from the shape, the humans skin had some minor bruises and a big cut on its shoulder, a light whimper came from the human as it stared at Twilight, "W-Where am I?" the human whimpered and tried standing only to fall onto its side, Twilight trot slowly up and nudged her nose against the humans head, "Huh.." the human looked to Twilight and raised a hand patting her with a slight wince as her shoulder stung, Twilight smiled a bit seeing she wouldn't be hurt by the creature but was still confused, "How did yo-" a scream silenced Twilight, the human crawled away from Twilight shaking heavily, "YOU TALKED!?" the human screamed, Twilights ears were ringing a little at the volume, her horn glowed a bit making the humans lips shut , "Pl-Please be quiet, it's alright" she released the magic making the human shake a bit looking around frantically, "Where am I? How is there a talking horse?" "Pony, I'm a pony, a Unicorn." She added, the human seemed a little calm but still shaking a bit, twilight let out a small sigh before she explained.

Almost an hour passed as Twilight spoke to the human, she had found out that the human's name was Gwen, she was from a place called Earth and she can't remember how she got in Equestria, the human was still shaking but it wasn't from being frightened it was because she was cold, she was naked after all, Twilight stood up levitating the canteen from her saddle bag and gives it to Gwen who drunk the contents eagerly and quickly, she pants lightly and holds out the canteen to Twilight who only smiled, "Keep it, we can fill it up on our way back to Ponyville" "I c-can't go back with you I got to get home, I got to go to school an-" Twilight raised a hoof and pet Gwen on the head smiling, "Don't worry, I will find a way for you to get back to your planet but for now you can't sleep in the forest, you would get sick or worse…" Twilight frowned before turning, "Can you trot?" Twilight tilted her head, Gwen slowly stands holding her bandaged shoulder and smiles, "I-If that means can I walk, y-yeah I can" Gwen slowly walked forward to twilight side, Twilight looked at the humans feet curiously taking note that the addition of the strange bumps on the end of her hooves can make her stand much easier, the two began to slowly head back to Ponyville, A thought went through Twilights head, she remembered what had happened to Zecora, how all of the ponies in Ponyville hid and was frightened of the Zebra, imagine what they would do if they saw a strange creature like Gwen.

Soon enough they had reached halfway to Ponyville stopping at the clearing but something was different, a soft hum came from it as the yellow Pegasus Fluttershy flew around in a circle smiling looking at a small family of squirrels, Twilight gasped before shoving Gwen over into some bushes, "Sorry but stay here" she whispered before going over to Fluttershy, Gwen moved some leaves so she could see the two, "Fluttershy what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, Fluttershy looked over quickly with a frightened expression but it soon turned to a smile as she saw it was only her friend, "Oh Twilight, hey, umm I was just looking after my friends here.. They needed to collect some things only found in the forest so I went with them… I know it was dangerous but I would do anything for my friends" the Pegasus smiled, Twilight couldn't help but D'aww at the courageous act but this courageous act was getting in the way of taking Gwen home without anyone finding out, "Fluttershy you should head back, I was just coming back from Zecora and she told me that there is a strange creature bigger than a Manticore hunting ponies!" Twilight smiled through her own lie hoping that would make Fluttershy leave, Fluttershy frowned shaking a little and turned but a scream made the two jump, they looked over to see Gwen on a branch looking down at a lizard, Twilight smiled but she made a glance at Fluttershy, a look of terror on her face as she stared at the human, they were busted.

Twilight expected Fluttershy to scream and fly away to tell everyone of what she saw but she didn't in fact, Fluttershy did the opposite, she trotted up to the lizard and scooped it up on a hoof and put it on a rock to collect some heat, she then looked up at the human with a kind smile, "Its ok, you can come down, he won't hurt you" the shy mare motioned the human down, Gwen slowly climbed down as Twilight stared quite shocked, she trotted up to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy why aren't you screaming and running and telling everyone?" Twilight stomped a hoof but Fluttershy only giggled, "Oh silly Twilight... I'm not afraid of any animal, their all my friends", Twilight smiled a bit and looked up at Gwen who was smiling too, she herself was relieved that the new pony wasn't scared of her, Gwen stared at Fluttershy's wings and Twilights horn.

After Twilight had explained what had happened Fluttershy nods slowly, "That why you tried hiding her, I guess other ponies will be kind of scared…" Fluttershy frowns lightly, Gwen only looks to the sky spotting Cloudsdale in the distance mistaking it for just a unique looking cloud, she smiles a bit before Fluttershy goes to her, "Don't worry we will take you to a nice new home" "I can understand you..." Gwen frowns a bit feeling a bit babied, the two ponies smile and lead the way allowing Gwen to follow slowly, she could see town hall through the trees so they were close, "Welcome to Ponyville Gwen" Twilight smiled.

Twilight studied the path to her library, a few small fillies roam around playing games along it, she let out a sigh and looks to Gwen, "What do we do Twilight?" Fluttershy squeaked, Twilight thinks a bit before looking up at her own horn, she frowns a bit, "I think I might have to teleport Gwen into the library but I'm not sure what will happen, when I did it with Spike he got burnt luckily he is a dragon" Twilight taps her hoof against the ground thinking while Gwen tries to picture a unicorn teleporting a dragon, obviously she had imagined a huge dragon and was quite confused, Twilight trots to Gwen and holds out a hoof, "Trust me?", Gwen nods and slowly takes Twilights hoof, her horn glows lightly before shining bright, the two disappear in a flash before reappearing inside the library, unlucky to them spike was chasing Gummy around, once the two appeared Gwen had teleported into the path of the small dragon who knocked the human over, he lays face first against her breast, her cheeks burning dark as twilight quickly pulls off spike covering his mouth, "Spike yes I know there's a tall creature in our home and yes I know your sorry for knocking her over but she has to stay here until we can take her home back to her planet Earth", Spike just stares forward as if trying to understand the frantic unicorn, he pulls her hoof from his mouth, his cheeks lightly blushed, "Soft…" he mumbles a bit, Gwen sits on the floor, her hair covering her eyes as her cheeks remain red, she hugs her knees staying silent, Twilight looks to the two and goes over to Gwen, "Come, you can stay upstairs just in case my friends come… I need to go to Rarity's boutique to get you some clothes", Gwen nods and slowly stands before heading upstairs quickly, Twilight allows her to use her bed to rest before she trots back down stairs, Spike sits in the same spot staring at where Gwen once was, his cheeks still glowing a bit, "Spike? Spiiiiiike?" Twilight waves a hoof in front of the dragon's eyes before shaking her head, she picks him up and carries him outside as they head to Rarity's.

While Twilight and Spike were at Rarity's the rainbow maned Pegasus entered the library before putting a hoof near her mouth, "Yo Twilight! Have you finished reading the new Daring Doo book? I want to borrow it now!" she flaps her wings and heads upstairs expecting to see Twilight asleep but finds the human, Dash blinks and tilts her head looking at the sleeping Gwen, she gets closer before poking Gwen's cheek, "What is this?... Twilight's idea of a prank?" Dash smirked, Gwen's eyes moved a little before she opened them staring into Dash's amber eyes, Dash flattens her ears and lets out a yelp before jumping backwards, "What did you do with Twilight?! Did you eat her!?" The cyan mare accused, she leapt onto the bed tackling Gwen down, the two rolled a bit exchanging grunts as they try to overpower the other, Twilight was on her way home before she spotted a lamp being flung through her window, she gasps before galloping inside quickly, inside she found Dasher standing triumphantly over a gagged Gwen, Twilight growls and bonks Rainbow on the head with a book before going to Gwen, "Ow… Twilight, you're ok!" Dash smiled before seeing Twilight ungag Gwen, "What is this? Is this spike? Did you change spike into a… monster?" "She's not a monster Rainbow, her name is Gwen, she is a human" Twilight pats Gwen as she sits up frowning with a black eye, Twilight frowns and goes downstairs dragging Dash by the tail along, "She is my new guest for a while and now I ask of you to PLEEEEAAAAASE keep this to yourself, do not tell anypony!" Twilight looked at Dash with a stern look, Dash had no choice to agree before she Dashed outside and flew off, little did Twilight know, Dash had her hooves crossed.

Twilight presses the wet tea towel over Gwen's eye frowning, "Sorry for that Gwen… Dash has a tendency to over react" Twilight smiled a bit as Gwen nods slowly before looking to the window, her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she saw Fluttershy staring at her with a smile, the Pegasus floated in slowly and landed with a soft pat, "Hello Gwen, Twilight, how are you both now?" "We just had a run in with Dash" Twilight frowned, Gwen looked down at her still naked body and sighed a bit, "D-Did you get some clothes for me Twilight?" Gwen whispered, Twilight nodded and looked to the side, "Rarity knows something's up, I told her to make a dress big enough to fit Luna, she thought I was going to a royal ball without her..", Gwen nods slowly, "..But spikes going to bring the dress back here when Rarity finishes it" Twilight added with a smile, While Twilight had been talking Fluttershy had gone upstairs retrieving the blanket and comes back down putting it around Gwen slowly, Gwen smiles and bows her head to the kind Pegasus before hearing the door almost be kicked open, at the entrance stands Rainbow and Applejack.

Twilight couldn't help but face hoof, "See there it is!" Dash points to Gwen as Applejack stares with a wide mouth, surprised, Twilight growled as her mane burst into flames, her horn glows and the two ponies slide across the ground outside, the door slams shut before Twilight calms down, during this Gwen had cowered under the blanket fully, two shaking feet stick out from the blanket, Fluttershy lets out a small sigh.

Dash and Applejack had now posted up outside of Twilight library waiting to get another look at the human while Twilight rubs her forehead a bit, "I knew I couldn't expect Dash to stay quiet about this… she probably already told half of Ponyville by now", Gwen moves the blanket from her head and looks to the stairs, "Twilight… I th-think I'll get more rest… l-leave you two to think.." Gwen stands slowly and drags herself to the stairs climbing them slowly, soon enough she was in the bed staring at the window, she raised herself only to shut the curtains and curl up on the bed, Fluttershy and Twilight stayed downstairs frowning a bit, "She doesn't seem happy here…" Fluttershy mumbled, Twilight nods slowly, "She's another species in our world… I'm guessing she misses her family and friends", Fluttershy nods before looking to the door, "Think they're still out there?" "I know they are" Twilight growls before going to the door and opens it, without looking at the two the lavender mare points inside, Dash and Applejack frowns knowing that Twilight was upset and entered slowly, Dash quickly looked around the room for the human to find none, Twilight shuts the door and sits by it, "How many have you told Dash?..." Twilight spoke softly trying to keep her cool, Dasher grins nervously and looks to the side, "Applejack and…Pinkie..", Twilights ears flattened and she pushed her hooves against her own temple frowning, "Not Pinkie… she will give Gwen a heart attack..", Applejack tilts her head back a bit, "Ah really am sorreh Twi, The way we acted was… well it wasn't good at all" Applejack said apologetically, Dash nods slowly, "Sorry Twilight" Dash grumbled a bit, Fluttershy stayed quiet as she looked up at the top of the stairs.

"And that's how she got here" Twilight finishes explaining before sitting down scrunching up the drawing she had constructed halfway through the presentation, Dash and Applejack stared into open space blinking slowly, "It's like she studied for this…" Dash blinked as Applejack smiles, "Well we will help anyway we can Twi" the cow pony tilted her hat, Twilight nods as there is a knock at the door, it was spike with the dress, Twilight gets the dress and heads upstairs giving it to Gwen, "Put this on and come down if you want, I want you to meet some of my friends that agreed to help you get home" Twilight smiled and headed down, Gwen looks at the purple dress before getting into it, it was a slightly tight fit at the top and it went down to her knees, the bottom was more wavy allowing her to move her legs easily, soon enough she headed down stairs to the others, they all sat at attention of the human, Gwen only blushes and sits awkwardly near Twilight and Fluttershy, Dash grins and shoves her hoof in Gwen's face, "Names Rainbow Dash, the cool mare and the soon to be wonderbolt!", Gwen moved back a bit before slowly shaking Dash's hoof, "Gw-Gwen… w-what's a wonderbolt?" She mumbled, The words went through Dash's ears and seemed to stir around in her head, she raises a hoof but is pulled to the ground by Applejack, "Dontcha start wif that Wonderbolt stuff Dash" Applejack smiles and tips her hat, "Names Applejack but you can call me Ajay", Gwen nodded and bowed her head down, "AND IM PINKIE!" a voice beside Gwen which made the human nearly jump from her skin, she falls to the ground shaking as the others stare wide eyed at the Pinkie giggling mare, "H-How did you get in here?" Twilight blinked, "Duuuh I'm Pinkie" the pink mare grinned hanging her tongue out, before Twilight can say one of the many remarks the door opens to the white unicorn, she gasps and goes over to Gwen looking at her, "My darling, you look absolutely divine in that dress, I did find it odd of Twilight to request such a large dress but now I see, My name is Rarity" She raises her hoof and Gwen slowly shakes it smiling a bit, "And Rarity is the only one not to seemed shock, anypony else believe that?" Twilight mumbled, most of them shook their heads, while the others were talking Rarity was busy thinking of styles for Gwen's hair.


End file.
